My Love for My Prince Charming
by LostInHisGlodenEyes
Summary: Cute one shots with Bella and Edward, pulse annoying siblings. Warning: might suffocate from to much cuteness.
1. Prince Charming

**My Love for My Prince Charming**

**I own nothing, the characters belong to SM.**

**Bpov:**

_I walked in the grass towards the sunlight, the beautiful rays shown through the leaves as they lead me to this mysterious place. The wind blew through my hair and the birds songs echoed throughout the forest. I heard my lullaby being played. I was wearing a beautiful dress and no shoes. As I walked the green grass caressed my feet. When I finally reached the place where the leaves covered the mysterious place, I heard a soft neigh come from the other side. I pushed the leaves away and walked into a beautiful meadow, but not just any meadow our meadow. I twirled around the skirt of my dress flying out. As gracefully as I could I sat down, pondering why I was here when I heard the soft neigh again. I turned around to see the most amazing sight. A beautiful whit horse was standing there the main had flowers in it and the tail was braided, the saddle and bridal were white with gold trim, and there standing next to the horse was my prince charming, Edward. His eyes gold and bright, his bronze hair in its usual style, his crooked smile edge on to his perfect face. He held out his hand beckoning me to come towards him and so I did. Nothing in world mattered not even this beautiful meadow that we were in. then ever so quite I heard him whisper my name, "Bella," his voice sounding like silk as it pronounced each syllable, "Bella, my love," I heard him say again_

"Bella, wake up love." I opened my eyes to see me not in the meadow but in my room. I looked around the room until my eyes landed on my prince charming, Edward. "Good morning love how did you sleep?" Edward asked me, "good," I replied as I stretched. My dream may not have lasted but I know my love for my Prince Charming will.

**So what did you guys think, I know you guys are upset about me not updating my old stories, but my poll is still up and only a few people have told me what they want. The poll closes on Halloween, so please vote and tell me what you want. I might put a poll up on which stories you want me to update, so look out for that, another thing you guys I need ideas, please you guys I need help. **


	2. Beautiful Girl and Annoying sisters

**EPOV:  
I watched as she dipped her toes into the water, her brown watching as the water moved each time she did, she looked up at me, and those beautiful chocolate brown eyes found my golden eyes.**

"**Am I really that interesting to you," her voice like melted chocolate reaching my supersonic ears with every word she spoke. I closed my eyes taking in the beautiful sight in front of me; if I could I would be crying. I was brought of my musing by the sound of grass swaying in the wind, and the sound of her footsteps. I opened my eyes to see she was on her feet staring down at me. She walked towards me at slow place that annoyed me to no end. Once she had reached me, she got down on her knees, and her fingers found their way to my hair, her fingers brushed through my hair, I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of her hands in my hair.**

"**Edward," her sweet voice found its way to my ears again, "I love you." I opened my eyes to see her face inches from mine. I took the one of my hands that was supporting my weight, and brought up to her cheek, I brushed my thumb across her cheek, as I did so she leaned her head into my hand, and closed her warm eyes.**

"**I love you," I replied. She opened her eyes, and that breath taking smile made its way on to her lips. I leaned in, as did she; we were just about to kiss when.**

"**BELLA!" my annoying pixie like sister got in the way. "I have been looking everywhere for you and Edward I have this knew dress for you to-,"**

"**Hey Alice," I asked, which cut her off.**

"**Yes Edward?" Alice asked me**

"**Can you leave for a while?"**

"**Nope," Alice said popping the "p" and dragging Bella away from me.**

**A/N: Got to love annoying sister's right? Ok guys, I hope you enjoy. I decided to make My Prince Charming into Cute one shots. Please review, and if you have a idea for me, please, please, I'm begging on my knees her, tell me. Also I updated My Baby Bella story, but my poll isn't moving, please guys, if you could, vote. Thank you to those who reviewed.**


	3. Romance and Roller coasters Part 1

**EPOV:**

We walked to my car, while I walked to my car, Bella glared at me.

"Edwarrrddd," Bella whined when we reached my car, she then both her hands on the roof of my car, on the passenger seat, "Do we really have to get up at 5 o'clock do to something fun?" Bella asked while pouting at me. I just laughed and said,

"Sorry love I forgot you weren't morning person, I just thought you would want to stop at Starbucks, and get breakfast before we headed to my surprise place."

She looked at me with excitement in her eyes, "you're taking me to Starbucks?" She asked me. I laughed again and nodded. She smiled a beautiful smile that took my breath away.

"Then what are we still doing here, let's go." Bella said, while opening the door, and sliding in. I just laughed at her excitement, and got in.

I then started the car and headed for Port Angeles. Bella leaned her head on my shoulder, and held my hand that was on the gear shift, I lay my head on top of hers and smiled, Bella then lay a soft kiss on my neck, and moved her eyes up to mine.

"How do I deserve you," She whispered, the love clear in her eyes. I kissed her forehead and said,

"I ask myself that every day." She smiled and kissed my neck again.

**A/N: I won't go over them getting breakfast and coffee, so I'm going to skip to Edward's surprise, and yes Edward is a vampire.**

After breakfast and getting coffee, Bella and I headed for my surprise. Before we took off I asked Bella if she wanted to play a game of 20 questions so she could figure out where we're going, she agreed instantly.

**(Edward- Bold,**_ Bella-Italic)_

"_Ok, have I ever been here?"_

"**Hmm I don't know."**

"_Um, is it big?"_

"**Yes."**

"_Is there a lot of people?"_

"**Yes?"**

"_Is the mall?"_

"**You hang out with Alice too much."**

"_Gee I wonder why? It's not like you don't stop her from taking me every time she wants to go." _

"**I'm sorry love. Alice is unstoppable force of nature."**

"_You never the answered the question."_

"**No love, it's not the mall, I could never torcher you like that."**

"_Ok, um are their games?"_

"**Yes,"**

"_Are their prizes at these games?"_

"**Yes,"**

"_Do you need tickets to win these prizes?"_

"**Yes,"**

"_The arcade!"_

"**No,"**

"_Dang,"_

"**Do you want to stop?" **

"_No, let's keep going, ok, will I have fun their?"_

"**Not sure,"**

"_Is it a place only vampires no about?" _

"**No humans no about it to."**

"_Are their shows their?"_

"**Yes,"**

"_Are their animals in these shows?"_

"**Yes,"**

"_Is it the zoo?"_

"**No,"**

"_Are their clowns their?"_

"**Yes,"**

"_Are their rides their?"_

"**Yes,"**

"_The carnival?"_

"**Yes."**

Bella smiled with excitement. After a while we arrived at are destination. Bella was hoping up and down in her seat. I quickly at human speed went to open her door. As soon as Bella was out, we walked to the ticket stand to get our tickets.

"Two pleas?" I asked the blond running the ticket stand. She looked up and smiled.

"_Wow is he hot."_

"Hi my name is Kathy, and you are?" She asked batting her eyelashes at me. I felt Bella flinch, I looked down to see her glaring at Kathy, but Kathy didn't seem to notice.

"Edward, can we please have two tickets?" I asked again, mental rolling my eyes.

"Sure handsome, are sure you wouldn't like anything else?" Kathy asked me.

"_Like maybe me?" _She mentally said.

"No thank you." I said grabbing the tickets and pulling Bella closer to me. Before anything else could happen, I pulled Bella inside.

-To be continued-

**A/N: There will be a part two, but I'm too lazy to finish this chapter, so I'll do it later. I hope you enjoyed reading this. **


End file.
